A Lost Connection
by Purplesim123
Summary: A young woman in her early 20's moves into New York City, determined she can become independent from her family. While trying to find a part-time job one night, she realizes achieving financial stability is just one of the many obstacles she must brave through in order to stay in this city, and stay alive.


**A Lost Connection**

Clementine couldn't sleep for several reasons: the rickety, window seat she selected for her eight hour fight wasn't exactly first class for starters. The plane shook occasional like a paper replica in the summer wind as some of its passengers snored and grumbled loudly in their sleep for all to hear. The microwaved mac' n cheese she ate for dinner made her stomach cringe in consequence to eating cheap plane food. She also had three cups of coffee at the plane station as she waited for her flight, not just to stay awake but to avoid buying snacks. And the young woman had to drink a bunch of water, which became the cause for her multiple trips to the bathroom.

So with an hour to spare, Clementine leaned her head back and stared baggy-eyed out the window with an unused pillow and folded blanket in her lap. The darken sky contrasted with the passing clouds and bright stars. A little smile touch her tired face as she watched as they descend under the clouds to reveal the rising sun basking the city below in warm, sparkling hues. The sight of her first sunrise took her breath away and warmed her heart. She placed her hand chest and sighed with ease. The young adult saw this as a good omen which ceased the uncertainty that welled in her.

"No matter what, I'm staying in the big apple." Clementine whispered her thoughts aloud as she locked eyes with the brown irises reflected on the window as the sun fully rose from the horizon.

"I'm my own bundle of problems now, and no one else's." Her fingers traced patterns on the glass as the plane prepared for landing before pressed an finger at her reflection, and firmly vowed.

"But I won't allow myself get the best of me."

* * *

'Just as I imagined...' The worn girl huffed and puffed, shouldered with several bags of belongings, she bored down the cluttered hall on the eighth floor where her new home resided. The youngster made it to the highest floor of the apartment complex, after lifting over ten pounds of luggage all in one trip up the winding staircase, to find that the top wasn't close to 'the tops'.

Clementine called the owner her grandmother referred her to and put a claim on the room in advance of her flight here, which happened to be in Chinatown. Not much was described to her by the landlord except that it was a decently sized "one bedroom and one bathroom" that was inexpensive, to her relief.

A heavy groan escaped her. 'I should have asked the landlord if the place was livable.'

The hall had red patterned tiles and aged, white plaster walls and ceiling. The floor consisted of three rooms, two on the right and one at the end of the hall. And according to landlord, her room is 8C and is "top floor, end of hall".

'Well I guess that's it then.' As Clementine walked towards her room, she swore that from the corners of her eye she saw someone watching her from one of doors, but she was too exhausted to care at the time.

Behind the white door, she saw a wide open window with sheer, yellow curtains fluttering inward. Slight paranoia swelled within her. Locking the door, she casually threw the ridiculous load off her sore shoulders and forearms and she shut the window. Right under below window lied a fire escape against the eight store building. It seemed to lead straight to an alley that opened out to the busy streets. Clementine whined internally as she looked upon the darkened alley with unease. Nerve wracking to think that anyone at anytime could climb up to her room from down there. Shaking her head and closed the curtains

'Ugh, I'll deal with this later.' Putting the worrying thoughts aside, Clementine turned towards her luggage and began to unpack. As she tried to find a place for all her stuff, she noticed that the room was, in deed, spacious and vacant of any furniture and luckily had an oven and a fridge with counters with a kitchen sink and nailed down bookshelves. Other than that, there were no tables, no chairs, no dressers, and no bed.

Her fingers pitched and rubbed the tense space between her brows as she thought of how long and how much money it would be to refurnish. She couldn't think with all the sweat dripping off her, and headed towards the bathroom to the right of the front door.

"Now, what kind of mess did they-HOLY CHEESE-ITS." Clementine swooned and knelled before a pearly bath tube and embraced it as if it was her long, last puppy. It had been ages since she had a nice, relaxing soak in her own tube. Plus this one had a shower head too.

"I'm soooo taking a bath tonight~"

Y~Y~Y~Y

After a talk with the landlord, Clementine managed to get a futon, an ottoman, and a big, square coffee table with a hole in the middle. She tried asking him what's the hole for but he began spewing broken English sentences and swung his hands around .

"Sorry! Never mind the hole, thank you for the furniture and for carrying it up here. Goodnight!" she shut the door as the landlord waved bye as he turned the corner and murmured quietly in Chinese. Clementine shrugged and pivoted about to admire her hard work.

The dusty floor was mopped and polished to reveal tan bamboo panels; the wooden cabinets and counters reflected a dull shine; the refrigerator and oven looked five years younger and were free of any house pets, mold, and rust; and the bathroom sparkled in the kitchen light.

It's remarkable what a bag of dollar store cleaning products and some elbow grease can do. The atmosphere changed greatly, and seeing the light, subtle colors and lovely woodwork lifted her spirits. She couldn't hold back her smile even as she timbered forward onto the floor, and inhaled its lemon scented wood polish with a giggle.

"This looks way better than it did," She flipped open her payphone.

"Six hours ago." It was a quarter till midnight and Clementine couldn't ignore the growling in her intestines forever, yet there was nothing except water and coffee creamer in the fridge. She deserved a good meal before hitting the sack, especially after all the hauling and cleaning she did today.

Forcing herself to stand, she grabbed her purse and over-sized, plaid button-up, and took a quick look in the bathroom mirror. Her short, dark hair looked messy and greasy, and her face still consisted of the occasional acne that plagued her light tan skin with natural oils and redness. But whatever. Clementine put on her round, eye wired glasses and a metal headband and made to sure to lock the door behind her as she quietly walked the dimly lit hall and down the stairs.

A vibration in her purse halted her step, as her flip phone started to play "Stupid Girl". She felt a jolt of excitement as her hand fumbled through her purse and answered the call, already knowing who it was without looking at the caller ID.

"Ugh, who am I talking to?" she drawled sarcastically into the mic with a broad grin and a giggle.

"Shut up, didn't call to listen to your sass Clem!" a penetrating voice filled the speaker that could stunt a person's hearing, thankfully Clem foresaw this and had tilted the phone three inches from her ear while keeping the mic close to mouth. She continued down the stairs as fast and quietly as her feet would allow.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Adeline~ I'm only several states away from where you are."

"I know, smarty pants. I'm the one who drove you to the airport, remember?" Adeline twittered a funny laugh. "Anyway, I was just calling to see how things are in the big city."

"Oh?" Clementine considered how to word out her first day in New York City without making her dear friend to worry.

Getting to the her apartment from the airport was a bit hectic. She had to hike through crowded, humid streets with a dozen bags of various sizes strapped around and across her body with a big red roll-a-bout dragging behind her, while trying to find a Starbucks so she can use the Wi-fi to look up the address to Chinatown. And the Starbucks was packed. So she awkwardly stood as close to the franchise outside to get a decent signal and waited for the directions to load to her iPhone (it's more of a iPod now).

There weren't as many people on the streets in Chinatown, but came off as sleazy by the time Clem reached her destination. In the slums of New York, the buildings and streets are worn and littered. She was undeniably doomed from the start.

"Well," she started uncertainly, "not much has happened, actually."

"Right, because moving to an unfamiliar city in an unfamiliar state on a drop of a hat is nothing to Dora the Explorer-Come on! You gotta give me something. Like how's the apartment?"

"The apartment?" that sounds like a safe topic. "I just finished cleaning it up, it was a bit dirty." It was beyond dirty. She was thankful that there were no rats or a nest of bugs hiding in the cabinets. "I'm just going out for a bite right now."

"Seriously? It's like midnight."

Clementine cocked a brow, "How do you know that?"

"I checked the New York time on my smartphone, of course. You shouldn't be out this late, it's not safe."

"I know, but I haven't eaten anything since I got here and I didn't buy any groceries either." She made it down the last set of stairs, and headed towards the double doors. "It'll be quick."

"I'm telling you, you should stay-"

"Hey new girl!" Clementine jerked away from the doors to the familiar voice. The landlord leaned against the front desk with his arms folded on top. His usual scowl looked more intimidating with shadows darkening his features underneath the dim ceiling light. Despite the fact that he's scanty and two inches shorter than her, he was able to carry all of furniture he gave her by himself without a sweat, and refused any help she tried to offer.

With a sheepish grin, she flipped her phone shut and threw it in purse before timidly making her way up to the counter. "Ah, yes sir?"

"What you doing down here? You here to bother me about hole in table again? " He glared at her with a pointed finger.

Clementine tittered, "No sir. And thank you very much-"

"Yeah, yeah!" he cut her short. "If you not here to bother me, then why you here?"

"I was just going to get something to eat." She gestured towards the exit. "What!?" He shot up and slammed his palms on the counter, startling Clem to take a step back.

"You can't go out there! It dangerous at night." He pointed towards the stairs. "Go back to room. It safer." Clementine placed hands on her hips and tried her best not to glare back at the melodramatic man, not knowing what might happen if she irate him.

"Sir-" "It's Shisho." He corrected her with groan. With a deep breath, she began again in a level tone,

"Mr. Shisho, I'm starving and I have no food in my apartment. I need to eat something or I'll probably collapse." Mr. Shisho stood there, giving Clem a hard stare before he heaved and stomped into the backroom to the right. She wondered what he was doing as she cautiously peered into the open doorway.

"Get back there!" He barked from inside, she quickly stumbled away from the counter. Five minutes later, the landlord came out with a big bundle and a thick, yellow book, and pushed them into her arms.

"In here." he poked at the cloth of the bundle. "Steamed rice, spinach, cooked pork, and some instant noodle. This," he tapped his finger at the book sitting atop the food. "Use to call for takeout next time. Now, new girl-"

"It's Clem." she corrected him with a smirk. Mr. Shisho huffed, "Clem, stay inside and go to room. Don't go 'round at night alone. Not safe for little girls."

Clementine ignored the last part of his lecture and regarded him with a warm smile, touched by his kindness. "Mr. Shisho, thank you so much for everything today. I'll try not to bother you less in the near future."

"How 'bout now?"

* * *

It's been a while since a published anything on fanfiction, so be gentle with me :3

And the formatting on this thing is a bit odd, let me know what I can do to improve it.


End file.
